A Shoulder To Cry On
by throwmesomeburntbread
Summary: After the Battle, and the loss of her brother, Ginny is in need of a shoulder to cry on Who else but Harry Potter? H&G Read&Review. OneShot


_A/N: Hey! I've written my first Harry/Ginny fan fic. Lemme knw what you think! I'm updating the Ron&Hermione: The Wedding Years later this week. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome!_

_Disclamer: I do not own Harry, Ginny or any Harry Potter Characters._

_Merlin _thought Ginny as she layed in her shared bedroom with Hermione Granger, who was staying with the Weasley family. The fact that Hermione hasn't slept in her bed in 6 days made her wonder if she'd done something wrong, but her worries over her friend were lost when she went back to the emotion and realisation that over a week ago, she had her brother Fred.

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! _the past few days were a blur to the youngest Weasley, who hadn't greeted her grieving family in days. She, herself, had been mourning and hadn't expected to loose someone close to her. Her fears for her older brother, Ron, grew over the years and mostly during the year away with his 2 best friends, Hermione and Harry.

_Harry_

Harry meant alot to her and images from when he fought Voldemort, or when Hagrid carried his "dead" and limp body into Hogwarts, flooded back to her. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a familiar black-haired boy walk past her room afew times as if he was waiting for someone, impatiently.

Ron had left the door open for when he layed a blanket over Ginny that night because of the snowy weather outside. She knew it was him, beause she opened her eyes at the feel of pressure over her body for when he layed it over her shiverring body, and when she squinted her eyes, he saw a ginger-haired figure and heard him moan "Bloody Hell!" when he tripped over one of Ginny's slippers whilst leaving the room.

"Harry?" he called out to him, as he pased her room for the 20th time.

"Harry" she said again, as he didn't stop last time she called. The second time seemed to catch his attention as he poked his head around her bedroom door.

And there he was. Harry Potter, Alive and well. Okay, not well. He looked battered, bruised, skinner than usual and looked completely exhausted, but he was alive.

"Ginny?" he said. She gave him a very weak smile, the only one she could make at the sight of him, and he walked in the doorway afew steps.

Speeding out of the bed she inhabited for days, pushing Ron's blanket away and the used tissue's she cried into, Ginny ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck as if she'd never seen him in 10 years or as if he came back from the dead. She cried into his shoulder as he embraced her back, holding her close with his arms around her shoulders, safetly.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, as she clung to him more firmly. Harry kept making "shushing" noises to calm her down, as she continued to mourn for her brother and the death of those who lost their lives that night. Emotions seemed to have overwhelmed her, and she'd never felt so hurt over the people who died, but she'd never experianced so many deaths in one night that. The heartbreak was too much for her. She needed a shoulder to cry on

"I can't take this any longer" she moaned into his shoulder. Harry gently rubbed up and down her back for comfort. He shushed again

"It's okay"

"It hurts, Harry" she said back "Please, make the pain go away"

Those words hit Harry like the killing curse. If she's hurt, then he'd hurt. Hearing her say these made him tear up and he start to caress her hair and kiss her forehead

"I can't, Gin" he moaned back "I can't. But time is the best healer, believe me"

"Harry" Ginny whispered "I'm so glad your okay" She manically caressed his face and head as if she was imagining he was there and wanted to make sure he was real. Tears formed in his eyes, but she could tell he was blinking them back; Harry wanted to be strong for Ginny. Not to show his weakness.

"I'm okay. I'm more concerned for you"

Ginny gave a weak smile and stroked his cheek.

"Harry, you need to think about yourself for once. Were all okay" Harry smiled "Care for yourself. You don't look well" His smile vanished

"You don't either, Gin" he said, softly "I'm here for you, and you know that, right?" Ginny nodded. Harry gave her another peck on the forehead for support "Have you slept enough, lately?"

"Oh, enough about me"

"Ginny-"

"Harry, you've just saved the Wizarding World. I'm fine, really. I couldn't be happier" Ginny gave a sad smile. There was one, or afew things, missing in her life. All the people they lost, especially her older brother, and Harry. She wanted Harry back as her boyfriend, but she knew it would never happen. She tried to restrain herself from kissing him, but the temptation kept saunting back and the urge she couldn't fight; Ginny secretly hoped he'd kiss her first.

"Okay, only if your sur- Oh, Ginny" Ginny started crying for her brother again. She thought she'd ran out of tears, but she must of been wrong.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked him, in a quiet voice. He brought her into a tight embrace and repeatedly kissed her hair

"Of course" he whispered. Ginny pulled her head back and looked into his pearcing eyes; How did he get so handsome?

_This is it. I feel something_ Ginny thought. Harry was looking at her lips, but looked hesitant. Was he holding back because she's upset and didnt want to rush into anything at this crucial time? Or because they've broken up and he's not sure about getting back together? She smiled to reassure him, and after he gave one back, Harry leaned in and his lips met Ginny's.

The kiss started out short but sweet, but it turned into something more intimate. Harry held onto her head as he hungrily kissed her in desperate need of her taste, and she grabbed hold of him tight, not ever wanting to let go. The sensation from this kiss brought love and joy into her heart that caused it to fly around her body like a snitch let loose, and she didn't want to catch it at all. Let it fly free.

After the kiss ended, and the couple got their breath back from the moment they just shared, Harry gave her one last embrace before caressing her cheek and suggesting she get's some sleep. Agreeing, Ginny made her way to the bed; which occupied Ron's blanket, tissue's and a photo album of the family, and pushed the crowded top of the bed away from her to clear room. Harry joined her, and invited her to rest in his arms as he stroked her hair whilst she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Harry and Ginny were reunited again after a year of agony, loss and determination, but they both got what they wanted in the first place; a world without evil and the one they loved.

Reviews make me smile. Especially nice one's! Absolutely NO ship bashing, or story bashing because you hate the ship. Thanks x


End file.
